Talk:Juggernaut (character)
Untitled On High Explosive I once got downed and my partner hid. The Juggernaut just stood still (I know they can't move past downed players) and kept firing. After a few seconds, the sound it's gun was making changed and bullets stopped coming out, as if it was out of ammo? Has anyone else encountered this? Also, does anybody know how one could find out exactly how much health Juggernauts have? Skulldragon GC 16:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Theres a jug in campain on the level "The Gulag" Near the end when your running with worm,price,and soap when the 1st exit is blocked by falling rocks and stuff while your running back instead of making a right keep goning forward and theres a jug but he is very weak couple hits with m4a1 hes down Any on else see this? i did snatch and grab and they wren't there butthead4 I could have SWORN that I've seen them on estate takedown with RPD red dot sights, but whenever I put that in the trivia, it gets deleted. Can someone grant me permission to edit the page to say that they rarely spawn with RPDs. Kingfanboi 18:46, June 19, 2011 (UTC) can someone change the mw3 picture MW3 Types There are at leas 3 types of juggernauts in mw3 survival: 1 Riot shield wielding ones 2 a yellow armored one with a PKP (one of 402's pics) 3 a grey/white/black armored one with PKP in the trailer we should add this somewhere... 22:15, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Rename to juggernaut (unit) ...since Price and Yuri also wear juggeraut suits and aren't hostiles. What do you think? Xeoxer 21:12, November 17, 2011 (UTC) fixing the page The page is specifically for ENEMY juggs, so why is info about the player playing as juggernauts in spec ops? You are obveously the good guys in spec ops (excluding Milehigh Jack). I think we should add a new page for FRIENDLY Juggernauts. And there is also a fourth type of juggernaut in survival, Recon Juggs equipped with Riot Shields and AK-47s. What do you guys think? HighbornBEN10 22:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Armoured Juggernaut I'm fairly sure there's a third type with heavier armour in Survival, and the level descriptions for the harder missions do mention "Armoured Juggernauts" appearing in them. Haven't played in a while though, so want to check I'm not mis-remembering. Evil Tim 06:20, January 5, 2012 (UTC) MW2 Campaign Juggernauts? Kingfanboi said something about juggernauts in "The Gulag" mission, but I'm on my maybe 5th playthrough of the MW2 campaign (I can't help it...), and in "Just Like Old Times" this guy (Shadow Company?) looks like a juggernaut; wearing body armour, the MW3 juggernaut helmet, and using a riot shield (what brought me here to write this.) Diskhorder 05:24, March 1, 2012 (UTC) : I doubt this myself. if you have pictures then go ahead and add it. If not then don't bother. 05:49, March 1, 2012 (UTC)' Juggernaut music not come on? Has anyone encounted a Juggernaut and the scary music aint came on this happened twice on Estate Takedown to me I was up stairs camping then I looked at the doorway and ahhhh!!!!! he was there also downstairs of the house I was stolling then I went into the living room and turned towards the door to find another JUGGERNAUT IN MY FACE I SHIT BRICKS THE MOST ON THAT ONE WHY AINT THE MUSIC COME ON? There is juggernaut Music?LoL4Ever 18:44, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Real juggernaut armor Is there a real counterpart to the Juggernaut armor? 14:29, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes, EOD disposal suit Advanced Warfare There are heavily armored enemies in the campaign mission "Collapse". Should they be considered juggernauts to add to the main page? --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 14:54, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know. They have in fact more health but they have a very similar appearance to normal soldiers, unlike Juggs. 14:56, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I wouldn't say so, i assume you mean the ones with Red armor, if so, they appear in more than one mission, and they haven't got the same amount of health anyway 14:55, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah right, they have red armor, and they also appear other missions like "Manhunt" and "Armada". Note that they have enough armor, to the point that they need 4 hits with the MDL grenade launcher or the exo melee punch. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 15:01, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :They may take a beating, but it think Juggernauts from previous installments would take more damage, it might be some kind of semi-juggernaut...if there is such a thing, but you get what i'm saying, right? 15:19, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I think it would be considered good to mention them, sort of like the heavies in ''Black Ops; furthermore, I think it would good to mention that the AST is a juggernaut-type armor. 16:36, November 22, 2014 (UTC)